A Chance at Romance
by TheDuckWhoFellForTheLion
Summary: What if, before Edward and Bella met, Bella accidentally signed herself up for Chance at Romance? And Alice signed Edward up to be one of the 25 guys to try and win Bella's heart? Would Bella fall for more than one of the boys and not know who to chose?


A/N: I was watching the Bachelor, (A very uncommon thing for me) when I got this idea to do a fanfic about it, but I rarely watch the show and decided to do something more like a show I know. So this is kind of like 'Rock of Love' only different.

I didn't know how I got here, but I somehow signed myself up for this stupid show while I was at the mall with Renee, shopping for clothes suitable for Forks, the town my father, Charlie, lived in and I was planning to move to. A man was bothering me to sign up for something, so I signed the papers for him to leave me alone. That was the last time I would ever sign anything with out reading it. This was going to be horrible. I didn't want to see the guys expression when they saw me. Disappointment, I was sure.

I stood out in front of the house, waiting for the first guy to show up. When the limo finally pulled up the camera's lights all flicked on. The car door opened a blond boy got out of the car. He had a very boy-ish face.

"Hi. I'm Mike." He said, smiling. He held his hand out for me to shake it. "Bella." I told him as I took his hand. I had met 7 guys, Mike, Jack, Austin, Craig, Kevin, Daniel and Richard before any of them caught my interest. A very tall, dark-skinned guy got out of the limo and walked up to me. I though I knew him from somewhere, but I didn't say anything, to avoid embarrassment. His smile was apparently contagious, because I was even showing my teeth this time.

"Hey, Bella. Remember me? I'm Jacob Black." He said as he stuck his hand out. Right! Billy's son!

"Of course!" I told him as I shook his hand. His skin was burning! "Oh, Jacob, your skin... do you have a fever or something?"

"Uh," He suddenly looked uncomfortable as he pulled away. "No."

Again, no one caught my attention, but I met Chad, Rick, Troy and Robert. But then a tall guy with light brown hair approached me. His eyes where a reddish brown. Like someone tried using brown marker to fix the red-eye effect their camera had added to a picture.

"Hello, I'm James." He smiled. He didn't try to get me to shake his head, thank god. He gave me the creeps... I didn't want to have any physical contact with him.

"Bella." Finally there was only one boy left. Eric, Tyler, Cam, Dylan, Ben, Joe, Luke, Nick, Chris, Brendan and Matthew. None of them left any kind of impression.

The last limo pulled up and the boy came out. He was tall, a bit taller than 6 foot. His hair was a bronze colour, and was messy, yet so perfect. His facial features where inhumanly perfect. When he saw me, he looked very uncomfortable. Great, I was disappointment, wasn't I? This guy, this god, was probably used to dating models. He walked up to me. It seemed like he wasn't breathing.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He said, and he didn't try to shake my hand. He looked very confused and frustrated. Maybe he didn't know fully how he got here either.

"Bella." I told him. I looked into his eyes. They where a beautiful golden colour.

Well, that was the last of them. I had met 24 new boys and one who I knew from before. Now I think there was some kind of challenge that would help me get to know them. So far I knew James wasn't getting one of those weird things that I hand out to the boys who I'm keeping here, tonight. I knew Jacob was... But I was debating on whether letting Edward leave and not have to be miserable or keeping him here. But even if he did want to go, he could turn down the key thing, right? Ugh, I should have at least figured out how this thing went.

I walked back into the house to see what was going on. Most of the guys where laughing and joking, but Edward and Jacob where sitting down, glaring at each other.

"Staring contest?" I asked them when I reached the chairs they sat at.

"A very unfair one," Jacob muttered. Edward still looked really uncomfortable. He snorted and shook his head.

"Fine then, dog, you win. I forfeit." Dog? What a strange insult... Edward laughed and leaned into the couch. Then the host of this show walked in. What was his name again? Hopefully he'd introduce himself or something again.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to A Chance at Romance with Bella Swan! I am your host, Tim! Tonight on A Chance at Romance, we are going to have a challenge set up for you guys to introduce you to Bella. You will each be given ten minutes to write anything about you, like your hobbies, your family, and things like that. Then Bella will read them and then have to guess which one of you it's about! You are not allowed to have any dead giveaways, your name, or anything about you physically that we can see. Got it?" Seemed simple enough. I wasn't any good at reading people, but at least I would get to know them.

The guys all agreed and soon all the guys had been given a pen and a piece of paper. They where spread around the room writing on the red pieces of paper. My eyes where on the timer when it reached the half mark. Five more minutes and I'd be put in a separate room to decide which one I thought went with each boy.

Finally I had went through them all and decided who I thought went with each one, but most of them where random guesses.

I paid extra attention the the three boys who had caught my attention. Edward had long skinny fingers, and a musical voice. He had to be the one who really loved music and played the piano. If I was right, he also was adopted by a Doctor and has four teenage siblings. Also, he apparently disliked dogs. His writing was perfect.

Jacob was easy. Even though I hadn't known him for a long time, I remember his interest in cars. Plus, I remember seeing him eyeballing the cars in the parking lot. A silver Volvo in particular, he seemed to really like. Again, if I was right, Jacob's dad, Billy was in a wheelchair and he wasn't afraid of leeches, but he did dislike them.

I matched James to the one that seemed the weirdest and most-creepier like. It also said something about having a criminal past, so I thought of him when I saw that. He definitely wasn't staying.

When I was done, I returned to the house and Tim when though my papers.

"Okay, let's see who she got right, and who she got wrong." I felt the blood rush to my face as I blushed. I hoped I got some right, at least. "Okay, Bella, you marked this one as Jacob. Jacob, do you like cars, have a father in a wheelchair and have a distaste for leeches?" Jacob nodded and Edward laughed. I didn't get it, and apparently no one else did. I got half of the boys right and half wrong. I got James wrong too. Weird. The rest of them seemed normal. Finally we where at the last one. Was Edward the only guy left? I couldn't remember.

"Edward, are you the one who plays piano, was adopted and really don't like dogs?" Jacob snorted.

"Yes, that was me." Edward said, ignoring Jacob's laughter.

Finally it was time to decide who stayed and who didn't. I had to write down ten boys who I didn't want to stay, and Tim would tell them. This was a surprise to me, considering I still barely knew what was going on. Apparently, next episode I sent home five boys and then it was two at a time until we where at 5, then it would be one twice and then there was the top 3.

I wrote down 10 names. James, Jack, Austin, Craig, Kevin, Daniel, Richard, Chad, Rick and Troy. They where the boys who seemed the least compatible with me or creeped me out.

**This is probably how all the chapter will end, until the last five, where Bella will chose as she is giving out the 'Keys to her heart', **

**Review please, and I am totally open to suggestions.**


End file.
